The True Revelation
by captainstarburries
Summary: One night In the forest surrounding their district will lead Peeta and Katness to stumble upon something much greater than one could ever Concieve...T now, maybe be M later


Authors Note,

I am an english major. My entire life I have wanted to be an author. I have many original I am trying to write, but every night I stay awake thinking of this one story and how desperatly I want it to be cannon. I am proud to finaly get a chance to write this, although i am sad to admit this is all being done inbetween classes. so updates may take awhile. Enjoy! R&R

It had been several weeks since they had returned frm the capital. Not everything was back to normal, not that it ever would be. What was normal anyways? I have often contemplated this...I have so much free time now. Being a hero around here means having absolutly nothing to do. My parents are thrilled that to be here, not to ahve to work a day in there life no more, be able to ist in the lap of luxury. They were happy I lived but I don't think they care much about my well ebing, just enjoying the prizes that my life brough to them. Though not is all lost. My sweet Katness, her beauty over too me, and her plan... I think it was her way of telling me how she felt, too shy to admit her emotions, my sweetest slice from the freshest loaf of the baker finest bread.(A/N So deep... I'm so proud of that W)

-Im going out! (A/N This is how I saw the author of _Girl in the arena _do dialouge, and i loved it)

I left without waiting for them to relpy(A?N He's such a bad boy ;)). I had to get frech air. The only place that could comfort me at this moment was those dark, solisiting woods. If i was lucky, Katness would be there, also searching for some peace. All of my peace she stole from me. I made my way dont the road and walked long the fence, they didn't hum. They werent on so I climbed up and ver, landing fracefully on the other side, he looked back at the town andspat. It hit the fence with the sizzle. The fence came to life hum.

- Oh christ and all sorts of fuck!

It caught him off guard but he ran far into the forest not wanting anyone to see her. He ran as far as his legs could carry him.

~I suppose not bringing any sort of protection was a wonderful idea!~he thought.

Loud roars and light caw-caws of experimented birds filled these woods. He'd never actually been into this forest alone before. Or at night, or ever...actually. His father would carry him on his shoulders and they would walk the edge for some whiles. His father would tell him stories of his childhood, and how the forest had once been open to travel, but not to collect game, as Katness would often do. He was lost in his mind and the numbness of his overworked legs until he tripped over some root.

Landing face first into the dirt, or atleast what he expected was dirt, wasn't his idea of graceful landing. He lifted himself up and dusted himself off. He took a look around himself to tae in his surroundings. The face plant had him a little disoriented and wasn't sure whaere he had ran from. I did circled round and round again and again and in one of the turns he thought he saw a figure in the distance he turned back to look to see a figure standing but when he stopped the spining had gotten him very dizy and he fell onto his but. His world still spining though he was still. He stared at the figure, it was very tall that of the trees next to it but no leave, like a naked little tree but it was still very tall but lacked braches untill he saw black wiggly things coming out from behind it. He got to his feet and ran away, the sight scared him and he didn't like it. He had to run. What ever mutation the Capital had realeased now was surely gruesome. It realeased a staticy noise, the thought of turning back to look was horrifying but still My head turned to look...Nothing was there. Until once again he slammed into somethign, no, someone.

-You Dunderhead! Suckling twat!- A female voice called. Underneith him lied a olive skinned beauty.

-Katness! I'm so sorry!

He got up from all fours and reached a hand down to help her up from her fallen statet. She ignored him completely and made her way up on her own. She was so stunning in the plae moonlight. Her beauty kept me from noticing the throbbing in my unknowingly roll'd ankle. Thoguht the pain dawned slowly and he wobbled and face curled into pain expression. He fell suddenly with a yelp.

-Jeez homie! Whatz da matta?

The oain disapeated a little, her genuine concern had me over taken with gleeful joy, those eyes of the purest semi sweet chocolate. I say semi because she not all sweets but also action.

-I think I rounded my ankle when I ran into you.

- God, you're absolutely and uterly usless you know that. Bloody idiot... We need to get back home

-Yeah.. about that.. how should I put htihs...

- Spit it out bitcoh!

- The fences are on!

-Whot!

- I hopped the fence and as I got over the fence got turned on.

Seh stepped away from me, a look of dred befell her face.

-That's not the worst of it! there's somethin- Someone in these woods besides us.

- Fucking Gaurds?! From the god damn morther fucking capitol?!

-I don't know if it's human, or if it's mutated, I just know it's out threre.

She looked at him gravely

-here, take this, its dangeraous out there- She handed him a flashlight. He accepted, but regretted not having a bigger pocket to store ti;.

They heard crackling behind them, or maybe it was infront of them, they couldn't tell. It was geting louder. Katness prepared her bow while Pita swerved the light fomr side to side, looking fro the maker of the of the maker of their demise.

-Do you see it?!- he was panickig, terribly so.

-Does it seem like I FUCKING see any-bloody-thing!?1111

The darkness was growing thinker, it enveloped them enitrely, and after their flashlight gave it it was mutually agreed upon that running would not be such a bad idea. they ran deeper into the forest. whatever was there with them was going to have to catch them first.

-Remeber that time back in the arena?, this sort of brings back memories.- he knew that this was probably the worst time to bring that up but he wanted to talk to her, even if they were out of breath, and being chased.

-Which time? there were Qite afew!- he could hear the smile on her face, even in the pitch blackness. Was she happy to be in danger, is that where she got her kicks from?

-You're turned on by this aren't you?

-What? you Nigglet! Aint you be thinking that this is the time to be talking about my Sexual Drive?!

-Just testing the waters my love.- Her hair looked beautiful jet black, he would suggest to her later that maybe dying it wasi i norder.


End file.
